The IS Butei Inspector
by D.M.Ash
Summary: Infinite Stratos and Aria the Scarlet Ammo come together in this story, where an ordinary high schooler gets thrust into both worlds unexpectedly. It doesn't help that science and the supernatural collide to make one unpredictable situation, right?
1. The World We Live In

The IS Butei Inspector

An Infinite Stratos x Aria the Scarlet Ammo fic

Prologue – The World We Live In

What are the chances that your life would take a surprising twist one day out of the blue?

It happens a lot in fiction, like an ordinary person being chosen to do some heroic by some stranger, or a person finding out that there's something special about them and they have to find out why they have this special trait. Most of the time it tends to lead the person on an adventure where they meet other people and end up in something that's larger than life.

Too bad that doesn't really happen in today's world, which is probably why many tend to fantasize about things like that. I admit I'm one of them, but I'd prefer to keep stuff like that in fantasies. I mean, if something like that really happened to me, I'm sure that I'd really be freaking out most of the time in one spot. As much as I like stuff from fantasies, I value my normal life just as much.

Still, I can say that I, Jun T. Arisawa, haven't had a normal life for ten years, due to a health condition. It's only been a few years that I've been back to full health, and I plan to enjoy every minute of it, or at least until I finish High School…

* * *

><p>"…And in other news, the Underground Weapons Market case has been solved thanks to the efforts of both police and Butei personnel, though witnesses say that IS Butei Inspector Tsubaki was on the scene…"<p>

Probably another case that was actually solved by Tsubaki with help from the other forces, though if she was actually called in, they must've needed a lot of firepower. From what I know, over half of her assignments are related to her being the 'muscle' in certain cases. She certainly takes many bodyguard assignments…

This is the world I live in, where people called Butei go around solving cases and catching criminals to help reduce the crime rate around the world. There are also these things called Infinite Stratos, or IS for short, those mecha musume looking suits that outclass all modern armies and can only be used by women. But to be honest, neither of those things really matter to me, since I'm just a regular first year high school student that's going to become a second year in a month, but I'm not looking forward to those exams...

…click…

"I'm home!"

"I'm home Onii-chan! Are you in?"

"Welcome back Rina, Sera. I'm just in the living room watching TV."

Looks like my little sisters came home first as usual. Looking at the clock, it's already past six, the normal time my twin sisters come home from their club activities. I don't go to any, so I'm usually home first.

"Nii-san, where's dinner?"

"…I haven't cooked anything Rina. Mom called in earlier and said that she was bringing something home."

"Really? It's been awhile since Mom did that."

"No kidding Rina, Mom only brings something home when something special happens."

My little twin sisters, Rina and Sera. Rina's the elder one, and Sera's the younger one just to clarify, and they're identical twins. Both have long, waist-length jet black hair that's the same color as mine, but have dark green eyes that they got from our mother. The only way to differentiate from the two of them is the ribbons tied to the sides of their hair, with Rina's red one on the left side of her head and Sera's blue one on the right side of her head.

Anyway, these two are in their second year of middle school going onto their third term, and they're quite popular due to their looks.

If there's something that troubles me about them, it's that they are, uh, growing up way too fast for my taste. They must get that from Mom, gawd how many time's she's mentioned it when she talks about her childhood…

"I'm home everyone!"

Speak of the devil, she's home with food since the smell is already waffling through the house, though I'm surprised that she's home already. Usually she's home half an hour later, if she's not working on a case.

"Welcome home Mom."

The three of us greeted our mother at the same time as Rina and Sera went over to see her, while I just stayed on the couch watching the news. However, what I heard next would surprise me.

"Ah Mom! What happened to your arm!"

Rina's shout made me sit up rigidly when I heard it. What the heck happened out there Mom?

I got up a second later and was about to head over myself to see what was going on when I heard Mom's voice.

"Don't worry girls; I just fractured my arm while I was out on my last case. Anyway, where's Jun?"

"Onii-chan's in the living room watching TV right now."

"Right," That's when Mom's voice got louder as she called out to me. "Jun, come get this and help your sisters set up the table please?"

"Alright, I'm coming."

The first thing that I see when I reach the foyer is Rina and Sera fussing over Mom, who's left arm is wrapped in a cast, more specifically the lower arm. Looks like Mom's getting a bit flustered at all the concern she's getting from the two so they don't notice me approaching until I picked up the bags and poked my little sisters in the head.

"Hey now, let's get the table ready and let Mom relax for a bit, okay?"

"Hai Nii-san/Onii-chan!"

Our mother, Haruhi Arisawa, is a Butei Inspector, one of the top inspectors for the Kantou Butei Agency. Having long brown hair and green eyes, I can say, along with others that know her, that Mom doesn't look her age. Simply put, she's in her late thirties, yet looks like she only in her mid-twenties, being one of those youthful moms you tend to find in anime and manga. Still, she's quite strong, being an A rank Butei in fighting strength, but her real strength comes from her brain. I remember people saying that she's a genius when it comes to her smarts, or something along those lines. Mom doesn't like to talk about it very much.

After the three of us managed to set up the table and laid the food out, the four of us sat down to eat. As always, Mom starts up the conversation whenever we have dinner.

"So, how was your day Rina, Sera? Did you two do well on your exams?"

"I think I did well, though there were a few subjects that were tricky for me. What about you Rina-nee?"

"It wasn't bad, everything was covered. Still, I think there are a few places where I might've messed up…"

"I see… How about you Jun?"

I had a piece of tempura in my mouth, so I had to finish eating it before I spoke. Still, the way their attention is suddenly focused on me while eating is a bit unnerving, like I'm gonna say something mind-blowing.

"Well…I pretty sure I did okay. I still have a bit of trouble with Japanese writing, but nothing too bad… Everything else was alright."

"I see…it looks like everything is going well at Seitetsu then."

Mom has a satisfied look on her face when Rina decided to pop the question. "Mom, how did your arm get fractured? I thought that you had protection."

"Well, it was during the firefight that it happened. I got taken by surprise and despite the shield, an anti-tank bullet somehow managed to hit my gauntlet arm with enough force that my bones cracked in two places." I notice Mom wince slightly as she patted her cast. "The Doctors say that it'll take a few months to heal, give or take, so I'll be home from now on."

Watching Mom eat one-handed, I turned to Rina and Sera, who have bemused looks on their faces. Knowing Mom, she'll be busy with her other 'hobby' during the healing period, though I must wonder how she'll be able to operate a computer with one hand…

"You know, if Marina were here, she'd volunteer to take over for you in an instant Mom."

"I know Sera, but she's still over at Butei High, and I can't just pull her out for something like this."

"Still, it's been awhile since we last saw Marina. I miss her having around."

"I know Sera, but I know that out of all of us, Nii-san misses her the most. I know that he misses cuddling with her, fufufu…"

What?-!

The moment I heard that, I started choking on a piece of fish that went down the wrong tube, and it took a moment of coughing and hacking to clear my throat. When I gulped down some water I looked at the twins, who had mischievous looks on their faces.

"That was a long time ago you two," Looking at Mom, I could see that she was trying to hide her amusement, and was failing miserably. "Not to mention that it was only for a few months after she moved in!"

"Aw, don't worry Onii-chan, you don't have to hide it from us. In fact, if you ever feel lonely, you could always sleep with us."

"Now, now girls, you shouldn't tease your brother like that. He's in that stage where 'it' can come out, so keep the teasing at the minimum. Although…Kinji is an exception."

"Yes Mom~!"

Thanks Mom, you make it sound like Kinji and I are sexual deviants if pushed too far. As if I would be turned on by my sisters…

No, don't think about it. I said don't think about it! It's wrong, just plain wrong, and it only happens in doujinshi as far as I'm concerned!

"Onii-chan, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, ah…I'm fine Sera, just bit my, uh, tongue just now…"

"…If you say so Onii-chan."

"I bet Nii-san was thinking of a hot and steamy threesome with Marina and Shion-san."

"RINA!"

I kept my mouth shut after that as we finished eating dinner, with Mom talking with Rina and Sera about girl stuff. That left me to take care of the dishes, which gave me time to calm myself down in front of the sink. Seriously, they may act like little angels in public, but deep down, they're hardcore mischievous. Kinji can attest to that.

Still, this is my family, and I really wouldn't have it any other way. On the other hand, I really do wish that they would stop teasing me so often…

* * *

><p>You know, for as long I will live, March 21, 2020 would be a significant date for me.<p>

It's because that day would be the last day of my normal civilian life. And all because Mom would ask me something that would be utterly ridiculous the next day.

Not to mention that it would open my eyes to the true craziness of the world that we live in.


	2. Arisawa

1st Reload – Arisawa

[March 22]

There's a lot of hot topics out in today's world, like the latest war being fought or the newest technology out on the market, but two things tend to stand out from all of them; Infinite Stratos and Butei, with the former being a really hot topic due to it being only around for just a decade. To say that technological marvel made an impression on the world is an understatement, and depending on what gender you are, it was either good or bad, depending on how one looked at it.

For as long as I can remember, I never had to deal with either of them for my whole life, only hearing about them in passing, even though my mother knows a lot about both subjects. Apparently, all that changes today, though how it started threw me for a loop…

"Nii-san, time to wake up!"

"Hey, it's my turn to wake up Onii-chan!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!'

"No. It. Isn't!"

"Yes. It. Is!"

Ugh, I love my sisters, but I still have the urge to give them a smack to the head for being this annoying this early in the morning. I try to open my eyes but the sunlight is really painful that I have to keep my eyes shut…

"…Will you two be quiet? You're both making so much noise again!"

"Ah, Nii-san's up! Mom told me to get you for breakfast before we go out!"

"Hey, Mom told me!"

Fuuuu…well, can't get back to sleep now, even if it's Sunday. Might as well go eat breakfast. Still, why can't these two be a bit more normal and wake me up with a gentle nudge? Their arguments always give me a headache…

* * *

><p>Sunday, the one day in the week that Mom demands that we spend time together as a family. After what happened to Dad…well, who are we to argue?<p>

Mmm, that's smells heavenly… It's been a while since Mom cooked breakfast. Even with a fractured arm, she can still cook? It looks like Sera's helping her though.

"Oh, you're already up Jun? I thought it would take a bit longer considering it's Sunday."

"Yeah, but Rina and Sera's arguing wouldn't let me sleep…"

Mom and Sera look confused, while Rina just sat at the table drinking tea while reading a newspaper. Weird, Rina doesn't usually read the newspaper…

"What are you talking about Jun? Sera's been helping me with breakfast the entire time. I only sent Rina to wake you."

Only Rina…? Oh, I see now…

"Rina?"

"Um…yes Nii-san?"

Looks like Rina's avoiding my eye as she dives a bit deeper into the newspaper. Ha, looks like I got tricked by Rina's acting, again. These twins, they sure love their acting.

"Tch, nevermind. Breakfast smells good Mom, Sera."

I sit down at the table where most of breakfast was already waiting. Looks like Mom and Sera are bringing the last dish now.

While everyone was busy eating, Mom suddenly looks at me with a serious eye. Was it time for a check up again? She usually looks at me like that either when a check up is scheduled or when one of us is in trouble for something, and I don't remember doing anything to warrant the latter.

"Jun, I need to talk to you later, okay?"

All I did was nod as Mom turned her attention to Rina and Sera. Why do I have a feeling that this isn't one of those regular parent to child talks?

* * *

><p>Walking down the steps to the basement, I can't help but wonder what on earth Mom wants with me. She's being real private about it too, that it's making me kinda nervous. Letting Rina and Sera go hang out with their friends on a Sunday? Something's really wrong here…<p>

"Jun, could you make sure the door's closed? Don't want to leave it open, or else those two might get curious and look around when they come home. For all they know we've gone out…"

Okay, Mom's never been this secretive except when it comes to Butei business, IS business and planning surprise parties. Still, I checked the door and remembered that I closed it behind me. A habit I suppose…

"Alright, it's closed Mom. So…what did you want to talk about?"

I didn't notice it before, but when I asked my question, I saw the look Mom had on her face, and I gotta say, I do not like that look. She definitely had something planned, and odds are, I'm not gonna like it.

"…Uh, Mom?"

Looks like Mom was busy with her thoughts until I called out to her. She snapped her attention onto me as she pursed her lips.

"Follow me Jun, there's something I want to show you."

Raising an eyebrow, I follow Mom until we're facing a stretch of blank wall. I always wondered why she kept this part of the basement clear of stuff when she presses a part of the wall, revealing a pad of some sort.

Well, that's something you don't see everyday. Except in fiction I suppose.

Part of the wall opens, revealing an elevator as Mom turns around to look at the disbelief on my face. She smirks as she walks in, waving a hand at me.

"C'mon Jun, we don't have all day."

With the weirdness factor going up by a point, I follow Mom into the elevator and she presses a few buttons. The doors close and we start descending, and my curiosity starts to come up.

"…Since when does our house have an elevator in the basement?"

"Oh, it's been here for a while now. You know that this house used to be the place where me and some of my university colleagues lived right? Well, let's just say we…uh, found a few things the last tenant left behind that made things a lot easier where research is concerned."

"So what you're saying is…"

The elevator reached it's destination, which I think isn't too deep considering how slow it felt, and the door opened, revealing some kind of laboratory.

"…you and your friends found a hidden laboratory during your college days. How on earth did that happen?"

"Well…" Mom led me through the lab as she put a finger to her chin. "We needed a place to do our own researches, and the university labs aren't really secure, much less stocked with the stuff we needed. I think Tabane pulled a few strings when it came to the renovations, along with Shizuru, I think…"

This pretty much needs some explanation. My mother, Haruhi Arisawa, was one of the people who helped develop the scientific wonder we know as Infinite Stratos. Sure, Tabane Shinonono is the one who was credited as it's creator, but even a genius like her couldn't have developed it without help, especially with all the diverse tech you can find in a frame. From what I can remember, Mom specialized in anti-gravity technology, and her, along with a number of others, pooled together their specialties with Tabane, the mastermind if I recall correctly, to make Infinite Stratos. Didn't get much attention at first, waited four years later to reintroduce it after improving the technology somewhat, and women got a big boost in social standing as a result, due to a bug that Tabane seemed to have 'overlooked', according to Mom.

She still thinks it's some kind of conspiracy. Either that or Tabane wants the moon to be filled with female moon rabbits in IS suits. That would explain the mechanical ears on her head.

Anyway, out of the entire crew, Mom's the one that got upset the most, since the anti-gravity tech is her pride and joy, until Tabane explains that she took the credit in order to let the others live peacefully, since the bunny lady planned to go into hiding at the time. Still is, now that I think about it. Well, after that, Mom joined Dad in the Butei business since she attended Butei High and is a registered Butei, then eventually became who everyone knows as IS Butei Inspector Tsubaki, though her real identity is kept a secret for security reasons.

Hmm, I'm pretty sure Mom keeps up her research as a side hobby though. She tends to disappear on her off days sometimes, not to mention she still keeps in contact with Tabane and the others. Makes me wonder what she's up to…

Still, remembering Mom's first expertise pretty much explains the Infinite Stratos standing in front of us in Standby Mode, a Rafale Revive that Mom somehow obtained and modified heavily. I think she calls it Rafale Revive Pandemonia, or something like that, can't remember.

"Uh, what's going on Mom?"

"You're going to help me with an experiment, Akira."

"O…kay, you need me to help you handle a few things?"

"…No, it's something more important than that."

Oh boy, now I really don't like where this was going…

"If this experiment works, then you are going to be the world's first male IS pilot!"

…

…What?

"Uh, are you sure you're thinking alright Mom? You're not on any 'special' meds again, are you?"

"No, no, no. This is something I've been working on with some of the others for the past few years. With me out of action due to my arm, this is the perfect time to test it!"

My gosh, she can't be serious, can she? Everyone knows that Infinite Stratos can only be piloted by women. I personally agree with that since I've seen pictures of girls in IS suits and I gotta say, they look good in them, in polite terms. I know they're a mecha musume fan's dream, that's for sure. Although, I wonder why the pilots have to wear such…delicious attire to pilot them though…

"Okay, so how exactly is this going to work? It's not like I can just walk up to it and try to activate it."

**[That's where I come in, Master Jun.]**

I couldn't help but jump when the sudden female voice came from the IS of all places. Really, I know technology has advanced pretty far during the last decade, but a talking machine still seems a bit far off.

"Mum, what was that?"

"That, Jun-kun, is what is going to help you be able to pilot this IS." Oh boy, this outta be interesting. "Thanks to my associates and I, we have created the first 'sentient' AI support program to help enhance an IS' functions, though it's more bringing out an IS' AI to the forefront and giving it more active functions."

Okay, even with that dumbed down explanation, I couldn't understand much of it, but I tried, nonetheless.

"So…this AI is going to be the reason for me to be able to pilot an IS?"

"Unfortunately, it would be only this IS specifically. If other AI support programs were installed into the other cores, then maybe…"

**[We should get the testing underway Mistress Haruhi. By the way Master Jun, I am IS Core #469, codenamed Arianna. It's a pleasure to meet you.]**

"Uh, same here?"

"Good. Now that you are acquainted, we can begin testing!"

"And how is that supposed to work? Just jump in and hope something happens?"

"Good lord no." Mom looks at me as if I was a madman. "Just go up to it and put your hand upon it. Standard recognition procedure."

Okay, I couldn't help but get a bit nervous. I mean, who knows what can happen. On one side, this works and we make history, and on the other, it doesn't and I'll get electrocuted or something…

Hey, I heard stories about men trying to use IS, and all of them are not pretty!

…

Right, on to the testing. Walking up to the IS, I take a deep breath and put my hand over the IS, touching the armor. I wait for a few seconds and when nothing happens I sigh a breath of relief.

"Well, looks like it's not working Mom, so-."

Suddenly, a glow erupts, interrupting me as I look back in shock. I hear Arianna's words pop up as the glow gets brighter.

**[Overriding initial protocols. Beginning imprint recognition.]**

What happened next is hard to describe. It's like basic data about the IS was pouring into my mind, and it feels a bit painful and forced for some reason. Turning my head, I see Mom looking extremely pleased with what's going on when the glow suddenly dies and the information load stops. The sudden stop makes me fall backwards due to the shock, and I still feel a bit disoriented.

"Ugh, what was that…?"

"That was a successful imprinting. Congrats Jun-kun, you're now an IS pilot!"

Oh joy…

"Now that that's taken care of, hop in!"

"Wait, right now?"

"Yes, yes. Need to make sure everything's in excellent condition."

I remember that all IS pilots wear 'special clothing' when they pilot, so I really need to ask Mom this. "Uh, don't I need to wear a special suit or something?"

"No, I configured Pandemonia to be able to operate with regular clothing. It helps when I have to use it in a pinch."

Makes sense. Being a Butei is no easy feat, and adaptability is one of the most important aspects.

Anyway, Mom helps me get into the IS, and when the armor starts latching onto me, I can't help but feel a bit claustrophobic, though that passes when the procedure's complete. For some reason though, something feels different, but I can't put my finger on it, until I look at my armored gauntlet.

Power.

This is what this IS feels like.

I wonder if this is what other pilots feel when they get into an IS for the first time.

Right now, I feel like I can take on the world without breaking a sweat.

"Jun?"

Mom's voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I hone my attention onto her, who happens to be in front of a computer screen. "Yeah Mom?"

"Try moving your arms now. I want to see if everything's working as it should."

Well, it looks like I'm going to be down here for awhile, being put through my paces. At least I have Arianna for company, though I don't know if that says much.

* * *

><p>[March 24]<p>

I feel like I've been separated from civilization for my own good. The only person I've seen for the last few days is Mom, and she likes to put me through my paces. However, it's mostly Arianna that provides me with instruction, as Mom had to go upstairs so Rina and Sera don't worry.

So now I have an idea on how to use an IS. I'm shocked that the government hasn't found out about this lab. I mean, it even has an underground test field for crying out loud. Something like this hidden under a suburban area is just plain crazy.

…Well, at least now I have an initial grasp of piloting Pandemonia. From what Mom told my, my natural piloting aptitude falls somewhere between C and B, and she's hoping that it would rise to A after being trained. I should consider myself lucky that I have Arianna helping me with everything, considering I have the tendency to slip every now and again.

I wonder how Rina and Sera are reacting to my 'disappearance'. I know Mom made up some story to the twins, but she never said anything on how they reacted. Oh well…

Right now, I'm in this shooting range, looking over the weapons Pandemonia has, and I gotta say, Mom packed quite the number of weapons into this frame. Looking through the list, I have to ask Arianna, "Which one should I use first?"

**[The Starlight + Rifle. The Mistress want to see if it needs more calibrations again.]**

"Alright."

A black and white rifle appears in my arms as Arianna explains to me what this rifle can do.

**[The Starlight + Rifle is a rifle that Mistress bought from the UK three months ago and had it modified. In addition to the standard energy shots, the rifle's barrel can open up and extend to shoot cannon-like blasts of energy, but requires charge up time. Used only for breaking through reinforced barricades and such.]**

"…Why did Mom modify such a rifle in the first place?"

**[The Mistress said she was bored, and the rifle looked so bland to her, that she decided to modify it.]**

That's Mom for you. And you'd think that her job as a Butei would be exciting enough for her.

Holding the rifle in shooting position, I aim at one of the targets. Ready, ready, FI-!

"Jun! What are you doing right now?"

"Ack!"

Shoot, that was close. Lucky I didn't pull the trigger, else there'd be a hole in the ceiling, and I don't want to know if there's something above this room. I'm not keen on causing a cave in, you know.

"I'm in the shooting range Mom. Please don't shout."

As I hear Mom approaching my position, I re-aim the rifle to the target again. Steady…now!

*ZWING*

Shooting at the targets, I can't help but be amazed the amount of technology that was put into this. One would thing that energy weaponry wouldn't be possible for another few decades at the very least. But one thing that puzzles me about this weapon is the recoil. Even for an energy weapon, isn't the recoil a bit too much?

**[Recoil feedback is too much. Logging information for recalibration later. Please switch to the IS-24 Assault Rifle.]**

Hmm, I'm going to be here for a while, aren't I?

* * *

><p>Whew, all those weapons, it's a wonder I can remember everything. Infinite Stratos is really complicated…<p>

Still, apart from the Starlight + Rifle and the pile bunker on the left arm, all the weapons on Pandemonia seem to be restraining. Then again, it wouldn't do good for a Butei like Mom to do collateral damage every mission.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Let's head back upstairs."

Wow, going back already? Though I must admit the laboratory setting is kinda getting to me. Being stuck down here makes me feel like I'm a test subject or something…

…

Shoot, I am a test subject. One for Infinite Stratos…

"Are the twins out?"

"I made them go out for a few errands, so they'll be back soon. I don't want them to hear the elevator when we come up."

"So…we're keeping secrets from them?"

"From pretty much everyone Jun. As much as I want to go out and proclaim that my son is the first ever male IS pilot, I really can't handle the publicity right now, especially after what happened to your cousin."

That I can totally understand. One to many things happened in this family that causes Mom to avoid the media like the plague when she helps it. Seriously, people can be such bastards at times.

"Oh, and by the way, we're going to HQ tomorrow, so be ready when we go out."

"Huh? Why?"

"To get you registered as a Butei Apprentice of course."

…What?

The elevator door opens, revealing the basement, but I just stand frozen. What does Mom mean, register as a Butei Apprentice? I thought she didn't want any of us becoming Butei?

From what I know, there are two ways to become a fully certified Butei. One is the modern way, taking classes in specialized middle and high schools that focus on Butei skills. A few examples would be the middle school Kanagawa Butei High and the high school Tokyo Butei High. There's Butei Universities too, where a Butei can train and study to become an Armed Prosecutor or a specialist. The other way is the traditional method, apprenticeship. Due to the whole Butei concept being invented by Sherlock Holmes, Buteis, or Armed Detectives passed on their skills through apprenticeships until sometime after the end of World War II, where it somehow became institutionalized. A lot of Buteis come out of the school system these days, but apprenticeships are still around, due to the shorter, yet harsher training while working as an actual Butei, complete with pay and such. Apprentices usually function as a helper of sorts, kinda like how Watson assisted Sherlock back in the day.

A Butei needs an instructor's licence to take on apprenticeships, and Mom happens to have one as she has an apprentice attending Tokyo Butei High. Now that I think about it, I wonder how she's doing…

"Jun? I know it's a bit of a shock, considering what my stance used to be, but…" Mom looks resigned for some reason. "This is just in case you get caught, as it's against the law for civilians to be doing Butei missions and such. You still don't have to be a Butei when this is all over, okay?"

Mom sounded like she was pleading at that last sentence. She's scared after what happened to Dad, and I don't blame her. I'm feeling a bit scared myself, but for slightly different reasons. Death is still a large one though.

"Mom, we're home!"

The twins' shout snapped some sense into me and I quickly walk out of the elevator. Mom presses a few buttons and the elevator goes back to being a plain wall in the basement. She sighs a breath of relief as footsteps go around the house.

"Mom, are you home?"

"I'm in the basement with your brother Rina. We're coming up."

That seemed to set them off as the twins practically run through the house towards the basement. Hmm, let's make it a surprise…it's been a while since they were surprised, hahaha…

Hiding behind some boxes, I wait until the twins are in the basement with Mom, and they're surprised that I'm not with her at the moment. Sera looks around while Rina narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"Mom, where's Nii-san?"

"Well girls, it looks like he ran away when he heard you coming, such a shame."

Really Mom, I'm glad you're playing along, but that's kinda cruel, don't you think?

"Oh really, Mom? I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

The twins must be looking around, so it's probably time to make my queue.

"Muwaaahwawah!"

"Kyaaa!"

Both girls latch onto Mom, scared out of their wits. Oh how I love scaring these two ever since I got back my eyesight.

Uh oh, looks like the girls are torn between greeting me and ripping me a new one, while Mom just looks plain amused. A laugh escapes her lips as her eyes are full of mirth.

"Ara ara, it's been so long since the two of you latched onto me like this. It brings back so many memories. I wonder what your friends would say if they saw you two like this?"

That made the twins quickly detach themselves from Mom as if she was on fire as I step out from behind the boxes. From the looks on their faces, I'd say the greeting part won out this time.

"Nii-san, where were you?"

"Yeah Onii-chan, disappearing like that is bad."

How on earth am I supposed to answer to that?

"Girls, like I said before, your brother was busy running an errand for me that just took a while."

Mom, that's so vague, that even I would ask questions about it.

"Now, let's all go upstairs. You two got what I asked for right?"

Following my family up the stairs, I can't help but wonder, how long will we able to hide all of this. I know that I'll be getting back into my regular routine after Mom's arm heals, but what happens in between now and that time still worries me.

Hold on a minute… Mom said that I'll be doing Butei Missions in her place, but that means…I'll be going around masquerading as Tsubaki…

…

NOOOOOOOO! Why Mom, why do this to me! I don't want to be like my cross-dressing cousin!

"Mom? Onii-chan's acting weird."

"Don't worry about it Sera. From what I can see, he just figured out a few things, fufufu."

A demon. That's what she is. A demon.

I can only dread what will happen when we go to HQ tomorrow, with the stories Mom is weaving around us.


End file.
